7knightsglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Items
Weapons Weapons increase your heroes attack statistic. Weapons can have one of the following sub-stats: * Speed: priority to attack first; % chance to do another normal attack after you attack or use a skill.; * Critical Rate: raises your heroes chance to deal 50%/1.5x base damage. * Lethal Rate: Activating lethal makes your hero deal 30%/1.3x base damage. Activating lethal also makes your hero attack enemies with low HP The sub stat value depends on the Armors Tier. In Depth Substat Explanation: Speed Speed increases a hero's base speed, giving them priority to attack first. The hero with the highest speed will always have the first normal attack in a fight; in PvP, your hero will always go first in a speed tie. When a hero does a normal attack, that hero's turn will reduce by one. The sub-stat gives you a % chance to do another normal attack after you attack or use a skill. * Normal attacks include normal attacks, speed attacks, and counter attacks. Normal attacks can activate lethal and critical, and can be blocked. Critical Rate Critical raises your heroes chance to deal 50%/1.5x base damage. Critical is distinguished by golden numbers instead of red. * A hero with guaranteed critical will always activate critical against a unit, even with 100% block; unless that unit has guaranteed block. * When rolling x% critical against x% block, a hero can have their damage either become: critical, normal, or blocked. * Rolling 100% critical vs. x% block results in either a critical or normal damage. Lethal Lethal items give a hero a % chance to activate lethal. Activating lethal makes your hero do 30%/1.3x base damage. Activating lethal also makes your hero attack enemies with low HP. Lethal also gives your hero a slightly higher chance of using their skills over others in "Auto Skill" mode. Lethal is identified by a floating lethal text over the enemy. Armor Armor increase your heroes total Defense. Armor can have one of the following sub-stats. * HP: Raises a heroes health by a flat amount. * Counter Rate: Countering is activated whenever your hero gets attacked. Whenever your hero is attacked, there is a % chance that hero will counter and retaliate with a normal attack. * Block Rate: Blocking reduces damage received by half. The sub stat value depends on the Armors Tier. Substat Explanation: Health Health raises a heroes health by a flat amount. This value is reduced in PvP. Counter Counter is activated whenever your hero gets attacked, your hero will retaliate with a normal attack. Heroes can counter normal attacks, but not speed attacks. Heroes can counter skills as well. The hero with the highest % counter will always counter; this means that counter can go over the 100% value to contest which unit counters. You can not speed attack after a counter attack. Block Rate Block items give your hero a % chance to block an enemies attacks and skills. Blocks are identified by silver coloured numbers. Blocking reduces damage received by half. A unit with guaranteed block will always block a unit with 100% critical, regardless. Rolling 100% block vs. x% critical results in either normal damage or blocked damage. Jewels Jewels are items that can be equipped once your hero has been transcended. Their are 3 types of jewels. Every hero can equip one Jewel of each type. If the jewel is transcended it can be equipped in any slot. Like Weapons & Armor, each Jewel has one substat Like Weapons & Armor, each Jewel has one substat. Regular, Seven Knight & Worl Boss Jewels will have one of the following sub-stats regardless of their type. Normal Jewel Sub-stats Four Lord Jewel - Sub-stats Four Lord & Four lord of old Jewels will have one of the following sub-stats regardless of their type style="background-color: #000080; text-align:center; font-size:100%;"| |Cooldown Increase Immunity Accessories Accessories are obtained from Tartarus shop or farmed in World 10 Each hero can only equip 1 accessory. Accessories can be given substats. You may choose your substat by sacrificing your choice of accessory. Before you can give it a substat, you will first need to unlock the accessory by powering it up with more accessories. Their are 6''' types of Accessories. * 1. '''Fixed: Increase a Substat by a fixed amount * 2. Activated: Accessories that apply an effect on hit * 3. Resistance: Increase Debuff Resistance by a fixed amount * 4. Special: Become immune to DMG x Times or for x Turns * 5. Gelidus's Accessories: Unique Attributes * 6. Isabella's Accessories: Unique Attributes Accessories are obtained from Tartarus shop , the Summon Shop, or farmed in World 10 Each hero can only equip 1 accessory. Accessories can be given substats. You may choose your substat by sacrificing your choice of accessory. Before you can give it a substat, you will first need to unlock the accessory by powering it up with more accessories. Adding Sub-stats to Accessories Item Awakening & Transcending Transcendence allows a weapon to be powered up past +5. Their are 5 stages of Transcendence. Awakening Equipment Awakened equipment is easily distinguished as they now have purple stars, they possess higher base stats as well as substats. To awaken an equipment, first you will have to power it up to +5 and then spend 300k gold. Any equipment can be awakened but not all are recommended. The equipment that are best awakened are raid equipment with maxed substats and if possible maxed stats (240 atk/140 armor), followed by emperor, 4LOO, world boss, revolutionaries and then 4L. You may also awaken 7k but for long term usage, it is not recommended. You may only power awakened equipment up to +5, anything higher will be explained under item transcendence. Transcending Items Transcending equipment begins after you have awakened and powered up to +5. Each equipment can be transcended up to a maximum of 5 times, each giving the equipment a +1 up to a total of +10. The process is simple but costly, similar to transcending heroes you need another copy of the item as well. The item however needs to be awakened and +5 to be considered transcending material. This is a specific for raid and WB equipment as they need to be of the exact same base stat as well as substat. Example, you need an awakened +5 240dmg/27speed weapon to power up another 240dmg/27spd weapon. It cannot be 220dmg or 24spd. Note that only maxed substat raid equipment can be transcended, anything else will only reach a maximum power level of +5. Obviously it also needs to be in the same category, phy weapon for phy weapon. 4LOO/4L/emperor/7K/revo and normal items are much more forgivable, they only require another copy under the same title. You can transcend a 4LOO phy weapon with a 4LOO armor, substats or type of equipment do not matter. This makes them easier to transcend and a popular choice for many. Do not however transcend normal equipment unless you love wasting resources. Transcending equipment gives bonus stats as well as bonus pvp/pve damage that are highly sought after. At +10, they also boost the base substat. Sometimes it can be ignored but eventually you will want to finish it for the extra stat boost. This is important early on for 1 hero and that is your shane, any other hero can be given base weapons but it is in shane that you will really want to max out on everything. I cannot emphasize enough on the importance of shane to your overall progression as a new player. Cite: https://www.reddit.com/r/7kglobal/wiki/beginnersguide Category:Items Category:How to Category:End Game Content